deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Astrotorical
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List Of All Battles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 06:10, October 7, 2009 Adding a custom css to deadlistwarrior.wikia.com Hi, I'm a huge fan of deadlist warrior. I've seen every episode. I'm psyched that I found a wiki for it. I'd be more than happy to hook you folks up with a css to change the the colors of your wiki. Example: http://urealms.wikia.com/wiki/Unforgotten_Fans that is the wiki i am a sysop / crat for. Looking forward to hearing back from you --ShadowTale 18:17, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Logo Request hi Astrotorical. I made some logos for the wiki simply download whichever image you like better, then save it as "Wiki.png" and upload it. it will take affect after a few minutes. at most it could take an hour to update. it depends on wikia.com's cache schedule. talk to you tomorrow! --ShadowTale 06:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) becoming a sysop Hi Astrotorical. I've made the main page look better. as well as photoshoping an image for the wiki. last night I also deleted some vandalism. Is there any chance you could make me a sysop? If you do I can start working on a new layout for this wiki, otherwise known as a skin. The bright white background looks pretty lame. I can change that. Looking forward to hearing back from you --ShadowTale 19:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks for making me a sysop. I will use this responsibility wisely. :) feel free to ask me for any help. I'm usually on IRC chat if you'd like to chat. * #wikia * #wikia-social * #wikia-urealms or if you don't have an IRC chat client installed try http://irc.wikia.com/ What time zone are you in? hey what time zone are you in? please write what your GMT timezone is, in addition to the exact time your clock says, sign the post too. Also tell me what color is your favorite for the clocks. Thanks :) --ShadowTale 21:00, May 17, 2010 (UTC) layout ok I made the text brighter. what'ca think? also as far as the clock goes. make sure to have javascript enabled on http://deadliestwarrior.wikia.com/wiki/The_Deadliest_Members thats if your using NoScript that is. The clock feature displays your current time. for instance it displays that It's currently 4:37PM. this is useful for people that aren't in the same timezone as us. I dunno if you find this useful or not. I dunno your the highest ranking staff member so if you wanna keep it or not tell me. Not an Admin I have no affiliation with Wikia staff. Can you take me off The Deadliest Members? Thanks. Wikiar 04:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) adding a staff member Hi Astro. I have a friend, Account name A_F_K_When_Needed, he's an experienced editor but won't have the time to actually edit our wiki. He can sort out our CSS (skin) to make it look better. I tried to make the skin look good but it's not turning out well. If you could make him a sysop that'd be great! thanks for your time --ShadowTale 23:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Hey mate! :I've almost exclusively been responsible for skinning a Wiki which was changed to the new Answers skin. That skin has quite a few issues (Monaco.css and other pages are totally broken). I can assure you it's more work than a standard Wiki. :I've got to my name. I don't say that to brag; merely to make the point I'm not some coward on a new account. I've invested a lot of time into Wikia and wouldn't like to see it go down the drain after getting a bad reputation for vandalizing a Wiki. :I can understand you don't know me, and if you feel it's too rash a decision then I understand. But for what it's worth I founded a Wiki and know what it means to make someone an Administrator. I can honestly say I'd never betray that level of trust. :Thanks for taking the time to read this mate. A F K When 23:11, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about passing these new ideas without your approval. It's just that this place seemed pretty barren, and usually when a Wikia is barren, it means the original admins have abandoned it for a while. Not to mention the place looked pretty sloppy and unfinished, so I figured if no one was going to do anything, I might as well get some people that would. But, yeah, I should have tried contacting you first, so, sorry. - BattleFranky202 03:03, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I just didn't want anyone to think I was an admin when I wasn't. I still plan to contribute some to this wiki. Wikiar 03:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Skin Cheers mate, I'll try my best to make you proud :-) Would you prefer if I use the same sort of colours currently in use, or go for something different? If you give me a rough guide (even something like "light grey background, green text") then I can get to work. If you don't have a preference I'll see what ShadowTale thinks. Thanks for the flag. A F K When 10:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't me, to be honest I'd like to chat with ShadowTale before making changes here. A F K When 21:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Magikarp I added the magikarp. I thought it was funny XP. if you don't like it, I'll remove it. :) --ShadowTale 16:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) getting in touch hey man I added a new feature. It's live chat on this wiki. look in the bottom right of your internet window. click "Open (+)" then wait for the chat window to open. chat with me sometime on there. --ShadowTale 16:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction Since all slots are filled, do you want to start the competitionn or add more? -LeoLab 23:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Deadliest Fiction Competition. I was thinking maybe we shouldn't allow any Gods. Posiden, Jesus(Proxy god), and other stuff would have an unfair advantage. what'ca think? --ShadowTale 23:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) dumb fiction characters. Yeah idk. We could leave them for now but when the actual competition on june 1st comes we could auto disqualify them for not have any actual combat skills. or we could just remove them now. i dunno. This whole thing is getting a little out of hand in my opinion. atleast we're getting quite a lot of viewers/edits :P --ShadowTale 00:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC go to http://www.irc.wikia.com type in your name and click join. we can live chat there. make sure to name yourself "astro" or something so I know who you are. Hey Hey Astro, I made that thing you asked for cheers Gordan-Freeman 01:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) hey how've things been? hey Astro. We haven't spoken in awhile, figured I'd say Hi and ask how thigns are going. --ShadowTale 01:31, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Competition nothing much is up with me, I was wondering, how are we going to do this comp? are us admins going to vote on it? are the people going to vote on it? I have photoshop so I could made some images for the competition. Hey do you have skype? I'm thinking us admins should all chat on skype. Mine is (loading skype button) . If that button doesn't load my user name is ShadowTaleWiki on skype. We really need to talk about what characters are going to go head to head per round. As much as I think we should have users vote on it so that they feel like they are participating (keeps users around). I also don't want it to be a simple popularity contest over which character is the most popular. We (the admins) need to really try to scientifically-ish try to figure out who would win. Lets talk on skype, we can instant message there. --ShadowTale 01:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC)